So much ja
by sendatsu
Summary: PWP Franz figures out how to disable the security cameras in Nigel's lab. They take advantage of the privacy. Older!Franz/Nigel


"Are you being ready to go?" Franz leaned over the back of Nigel's chair and kissed the crown of his hairless head.

"Franz," Nigel ducked away, nervous of the security camera sweeping across his lab from the corner. Normally the cameras were for Nigel's protection and Darkdoom's piece of mind, but whenever Franz finished his work and came to pick him up, the cameras were a source of unending anxiety.

"Do not be worrying." Franz smiled. "I am having a solution."

"Wha—"

"This computer is being connected to the whole system, ja?"

"Yes."

Franz plugged a jumpdrive into the computer jack. "I am getting something from Otto." He grinned deviously. Nigel looked around the room as the red lights on all the security cameras flickered off, the heads of the cameras sagging downward as they were shut off one by one.

"They aren't broken are they?" Nigel asked, still nervous.

Franz strolled over to the lab door and locked it. "No, they will be playing a loop of an empty room until you take the jumpdrive out of the computer."

Nigel squirmed in his seat, looking nervously at the cameras. He glanced to his boyfriend and watched Franz come towards him, his eyes dark with a familiar lust. Nigel felt his concerns shift aside to be replaced by a warm yearning.

Franz turned Nigel's desk chair to face him and leaned down, both hands on Nigel's armrest, completely filling Nigel's space.

Nigel's glasses fogged up as his face burned bright red. It was Franz's fault really, his eyes were far too dark, too wanting, and he knew just how to turn Nigel from his usual nervous mess into a begging-pleading-gasping sort of mess.

Nigel shivered as Franz closed the distance between them. Their lips met and Nigel whimpered as Franz's tongue slipped inside his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Franz's neck, burying his fingers in his muddy blonde hair.

Franz's hands slid inside his lab coat, large and warm, they slid up from his waist to fondle his chest over his shirt. Nigel pulled out of the kiss and moaned as Franz attacked his neck, licking and nipping to leave a mark. "Franz." Nigel gasped. "Are-are you sure—"

"I am being very sure." Franz chuckled against his neck, biting the lobe of his ear to prove his point. Nigel sighed and leaned against his lover, but Franz pulled away.

Nigel opened his mouth to question why, but was quickly answered as Franz began to un-tuck the smaller man's shirt from his pants. He pushed the fabric up, over Nigel's chest and Nigel helped him, holding the shirt up while his boyfriend knelt on the floor before him.

Franz kissed and nipped at the soft flesh just above Nigel's belt. His large hand enclosed over the growing bulge in Nigel's trousers and the smaller man arched into the warm palm, gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly in his fists as Franz's hand gently rocked over his clothed erection.

Franz squeezed him gently, then pressed the heel of his hand upward, the line of Nigel's in-seem adding a rough pressure that forced a breathy moan from Nigel's throat.

Franz did this a few more times, watching Nigel's flushed face, mouth fallen open, eyes glazed from behind his glasses. He bit at the soft, pale flesh at Nigel's belt line and was pleased at the happy sigh that escaped his lover's lips.

He unfastened the button and fly on Nigel's trousers with practiced ease. Nigel shifted so his boyfriend could pull his pants and underwear down, just enough to let his erection free. Nigel shivered at the cold air and his member shuddered against Franz's hand.

The larger man took his lover into his mouth, swallowing down the hot, smooth shaft, almost all the way down. His warm hands encased Nigel's hips so he could feel the smaller man shudder under his clothes.

"Ooooh," Nigel moaned, shifting his legs to give Franz more room. He leaned back in his chair, tipping his head back to gasp at the ceiling. Franz swallowed around him, pulling another moan from his lips.

Nigel managed to un-fist one of his hands from his shirt and promptly buried it in Franz's hair. Small, thin fingers tangled in dirty blonde locks as Franz started to bob his head, pulling away to swirl his tongue around the pink head and then slid his tongue down the underside of Nigel's member. He took the head in his mouth again, sliding downward. He bobbed up once, twice, and then slid all the way, deep-throating to take Nigel's entire member into his mouth.

Nigel covered his mouth to stifle a loud moan. Franz swallowed around him and Nigel shivered, his eyes glazing over, a groan spilling from his lips as his orgasm took him.

He collapsed, boneless against the chair, panting hard.

Franz swallowed the last of his essence, wiping at the corner of his mouth with his thumb. He kissed the softened member, then left a trail of kisses at Nigel's flat abdomen, his eyes looking up lovingly to watch his boyfriend's glassy eyes regaining their sparkle as his senses returned.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, kissing Nigel's navel.

Nigel's face flushed bright behind his foggy glasses. "I love you," he said.

Franz smiled against his stomach, looking up at him, "I love you too," he replied. He pulled himself up to stand and kissed Nigel softly on the lips.

Nigel wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and deepened the kiss. He could taste himself on Franz – and it didn't actually taste that good – but he didn't mind it at all, he was lost in the feeling of Franz's tongue against his and a large, warm hand cupping his jaw.

When they finally pulled away Nigel smiled shyly, "Want to continue this at your place?"

Franz grinned. "Ja," he kissed his nose, "so much ja!"

* * *

Hee, so that got dirty pretty fast OuO so my headcanon is that, by this point, Franz can speak with no accent, but he keeps up the German accent because Nigel thinks it's cute. Occasionally he slips up - enough times that Nigel has figured out he can speak without the accent, but doesn't say anything because he realizes Franz does it for him and he really likes that. 3


End file.
